


Warmth

by NoScrubs12345



Series: tis the season [25]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-14 00:21:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1245730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoScrubs12345/pseuds/NoScrubs12345
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto and Jack have a lie in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> For [awdt](http://awdt.livejournal.com/)'s 2008 Christmas advent challenge. Day twenty-six: "the aftermath."

Jack smiles to himself as Ianto shifts beside him, his head resting against Jack's chest as a hand curls over his abdomen.

The sunlight streaming through the window falls across Ianto’s face, the pale morning light dancing across his features and casting delightful shadows around the room. He sighs Jack’s name in his sleep and as he trails his fingers along Ianto’s side, Jack kisses his temple. He shivers slightly at the soft touch and nuzzles into Jack’s chest with a soft snore.

Jack cranes his neck to look at the clock, closing his eyes with a silent groan as he dismisses the lateness of the hour. There are presents yet to put away, the tree to be taken down and washing up to be done, but instead of waking Ianto to face the day he pulls the duvet over them. With a sigh of contentment, he wraps an arm around Ianto’s waist and relaxes back into the soft bed. He tucks Ianto’s head under his chin, burying his nose in his hair and letting the scent of the younger man's shampoo and something distinctly _Ianto_ wash over him.

The only noises that fill the room are Ianto’s gentle breathing and the rumble of the occasional car passing by outside. The bright, sunny rays filtering through the window belies the chill that seems to permeate the small house, but Ianto’s bare skin against his is a welcome warmth as they cocoon under the duvet and forget the world.


End file.
